


(Not) Sick

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Diligent Yoon Mother, Hiding sickness, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Daehwi-centric, Protective Daniel, Protective Hyungs, Sick!Daehwi, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Lee Daehwi was not sick.He just had a cough (that wouldn't go away), he sometimes felt hot and then cold right after (he blamed faulty air conditioning and his body’s inability to regulate anything), and he couldn't eat anything because his stomach was just a bit unhappy today (for the past few days).





	(Not) Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! 
> 
> This one isn't a request, just one of my own makings! I've had this written for a while actually, I was just super focussed on my other fics but now I have writer's block on those so yaayyyyy 
> 
> Here's more trash lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daehwi felt like death. 

 

No.

 

He felt like death on a scalding summer day. 

 

But he wasn't sick, oh no. He wasn't. 

 

He just had a cough (that wouldn't go away), he sometimes felt hot and then cold right after (he blamed faulty air conditioning and his body’s inability to regulate anything), and he couldn't eat anything because his stomach was just a bit unhappy today (for the past few days). 

 

So no, he wasn't sick. 

 

Even when Woojin cornered him at break during a particularly hard dance practice session, he denied the fact. 

 

_ “Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?” _

 

_ “I'm fine hyung, just tired. We have to practice for our comeback! I'll be fine after water!” _

 

But he wasn't. In fact his body, no matter how amazing he felt drinking the ice cold water, felt worse from having  _ only  _ ice cold water on his stomach. 

 

The headache that had been forming (from the loud music, he's sure) was reduced slightly thanks to the heavenly liquid, but his stomach and body temperature joined forces and started a riot. 

 

He wasn't sure how he managed to finish dance practice without anyone else questioning him, and was even more unsure how he managed to walk up all the stairs to their dorm without passing out (dance practice was brutal, that's all).

 

But it was when he skipped dinner for the third night in a row that he was in trouble. That he attracted the attention of  _ all _ his hyungs and Guanlin. 

 

_ Knock knock _

 

Daehwi sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the door through the darkness of the room.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Daehwi, dinner.” Daniel said as he opened the door to the room. 

 

Daniel knew something was incredibly wrong by the way Daehwi groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. 

 

“Are you okay? You looked like you were battling death all dance practice.” 

 

“I'm fine, hyung.” That's all the answer Daniel got, but he wasn't accepting it. 

 

The rapper stepped inside the room and closed the door, but left the light off. He assumed the younger wanted it off for one reason or another, and Daniel would be willing to bet the reason would be a headache that the younger was too stubborn to seek out ibuprofen for. 

 

“Okay,” he said before sitting down on the bed next to Daehwi, “and now the truth?”

 

Daehwi scoffed, but even in the low light Daniel could see a poorly concealed wince. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You've skipped most meals for the past few days, you look like you're going to pass out anytime you stand up, and you couldn't decide whether you wanted your sweater on or off all through dance practice.” 

 

Dang, Daehwi thought, Daniel pays more attention that I though.

 

“The choreo was-”

 

“Don't give me that bull.” Daniel snapped, effectively cutting off the younger. “You were having hot and cold flashes and you know it.”

 

Daehwi was about to deny it, but he was suddenly hit with a hot flash and was forced to kick the blanket off of him with a pout. 

 

And before he could stop it, he felt the older’s hand on his forehead. The rapper swore before Daehwi could make a sound. 

 

“You have a fever, I'm getting Jisung hyung.” 

 

“No!” The panic in Daehwi’s voice made Daniel turn around from where he was, about to reach for the door. 

 

He saw a panicked look on the younger’s face, and he would even dare to say a flicker of fear in his eye. It pained him to see that in Daehwi. 

 

“Daehwi, you have to give me a good reason. You have a fever, you need to be taken care of. We care about you, we don't want anything to happen to you.”

 

He expected a fight, maybe an argument from the younger, maybe for him to swear or beg. 

 

He did not, however, expect the boy to burst into tears. 

 

“Hwi?” He called gently as he made his way back over to the bed. He sat next to him and pulled him into a sitting position and looking him in the eye as much he could. 

 

“P-Please d-don’t…”

 

Daniel made a sympathetic cooing sound as he wiped some tears from the younger's cheeks. 

 

“Aegi, you know we can't keep this a secret. I don't know how high your fever really is, and everyone already suspects something.”

 

“I-I didn't think I w-was sick…” Daniel looked at him in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean, Hwi?”

 

“I just… I thought it was weird things… coincidence that they happened together… we’re too close to a comeback, I can't be sick.” 

 

Daniel understood now. 

 

The older of the maknae line always felt anxious about being in the group, what with the significant age difference overall. Jisung was ten years older than Daehwi, so not only did the younger look up to their oldest as a parental figure, he didn't want to disappoint him. 

 

He wanted to prove what he had to offer to the group, but the boy also had a hard time drawing the line between sickness and success. Sometimes Daniel wondered if Daehwi knew where the line was or even where it was supposed to be. 

 

“Hwi, we want you healthy. I don't care if we have to push back the comeback if you're sick. But you already have the routine down, it shouldn't be a problem. You can have a few days for rest. You deserve them.”

 

Daehwi whined at that and buried his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. 

 

“I know it isn't what you wanna hear Hwi, but we have to tell Jisung hyung.”

 

“No-”

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

Those knocks sounded urgent, but that could just mean that Woojin, Jihoon, and Guanlin were really hungry and Jisung wouldn't let then get food until everyone was accounted for. 

 

Because Jisung meant  _ everyone. _

 

Including Daehwi. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

At Daniel’s word, the door opened to reveal Jisung. 

 

“Speak of the devil.” Daniel joked. Jisung laughed and walked forward, slapping the rapper lightly when he got close enough. 

 

“Yah! That's devil  _ hyung _ to you.”

 

Daniel laughed a bit before turning serious again. He looked at Daehwi and then back to Jisung, who had just noticed the youngest in the room had been crying and leaned down in front of him. 

 

“Daehwi has a fever and he's been hiding the fact that he's sick for the past few days.”

 

Daehwi made a panicked sound and replied before Jisung could. 

 

“I-It isn't hiding it if I wasn't acknowledging I was sick!” Jisung, however, did not look impressed. 

 

“If you feel sick or even show symptoms of being sick, I need you to come to one of us, Daehwi.” Jisung sounded disappointed, and it made Daehwi want to cry. 

 

His emotions were all over the place, because  _ maybe _ he was sick. Maybe. 

 

“I-I’m sorry hyung…”

 

“Hwi, I'm not ma-” Jisung was cut off, however, when Daehwi went into a coughing fit. 

 

Daniel and Jisung didn't know what to do, so the rapper pet the child’s hair while the oldest sat down and rubbed his back in gentle circles while waiting for the fit to pass. 

 

It didn't take too long, but Jisung was still worried. 

 

“Not sick, huh?” 

 

Okay, maybe he was sick. 

 

“But I  _ can't _ be sick.” Daehwi said with a pout, and Daniel swears that it should be illegal to be that damn cute. 

 

“I'm sorry, aegi, but sometimes these things happen.” Daniel said before gently kissing the top of the boy’s head. 

 

Daehwi whined and let his head fall back on the rapper’s shoulder, looking very much like a kicked puppy. 

 

“You're taking a break tomorrow, Woojin and Daniel are staying with you.” Jisung said. 

 

Daehwi whined again, but was cut off by Daniel. 

 

“Either that or we take you directly to the hospi-”

 

“Okay, okay!” If there was one thing Daehwi was afraid of more than anything, it was hospitals. The other members didn't really know of his  _ fear _ , but they knew he really didn't like them and would sacrifice, quite ironically, a hand and foot if it meant avoiding them. 

 

“You'll stay here with Daniel and Woojin like a good boy?” Jisung asked in a slight teasing, yet serious voice nonetheless. 

 

Daehwi sighed and nodded. “Yes hyung…”

 

“It won't be that bad, Hwi. We can watch that one drama you've been talking about.” Daniel said in an attempt to cheer the younger up. 

 

“ _ You're Beautiful _ ?” 

 

“Yeah that one.”

 

“Can we watch some of  _ To Be Continued _ as well?” Daehwi asked, flashing his puppy dog eyes at the older. 

 

“Aish,” Daniel sighed with a small laugh, “yeah, kid, we can. You really like seeing Sanha and Rocky don't you?” 

 

Daehwi blushed at the comment before shaking his head. “It's a good drama, and Sanha hyung is my best friend!”

 

Daniel smirked at the opportunity. “So what does that make Rocky~?”

 

Daehwi whined and hid his head again as Daniel chuckled before Jisung smacked the back of the rapper’s head. 

 

“Leave him alone, he's sick. We all know about his crush on Rocky anyways.” Daehwi tried to squawk in protest to Jisung’s words, but he broke into another coughing fit. 

 

“Sorry Hwi,” the oldest said once the fit was over, “we’ll lay off the jokes.”

 

“At least until you're better.” Daehwi tried to smack Daniel, but it wasn't hard or very effective because of his weakened state, making said rapper laugh. 

 

“I take it you won't want to eat anything, right aegi?” Jisung asked as he rubbed the maknae’s back. 

 

“Nauseous…”

 

“Oh I bet. It's okay, though, I'll bring you some tea and you can sip on it.” Jisung said before standing up, giving the youngest in the room a kiss on the head before exiting. 

 

Which left Daehwi and Daniel in the room by themselves. 

 

Daniel adjusted the Daehwi in his lap so the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist. It was easier for Daniel to hold him and was probably more comfortable for the boy instead of the side twist he was previously doing. 

 

“Hyung?” Daniel held back the sympathetic coo at the raspy voice. 

 

“Yeah baby?” 

 

“Am I getting too heavy?” 

 

Daniel had to bite his tongue for a minute. Too heavy?!

 

“Of course not, if anything you need like five cheeseburgers.”

 

“Why did you move me?”

 

“Well, are you more comfortable?” 

 

Daehwi thought for a minute and focused on how comfy he was now, especially compared to earlier. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That's why.” 

 

Silence surrounded them again and Daniel wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Daehwi’s frame. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment of being able to cuddle his small maknae after so many excruciating schedules. 

 

Both of them were so comfortable that they hadn't noticed when they somehow found themselves laying down on the bed, half under the covers, Daehwi still clinging to the older like a koala. 

 

They were asleep by the time Jisung came back with two cups of tea, but the diligent Yoon Mother left the tea on the bedside table anyways, just in case.

 

Before he took his leave from the room, he gave a gentle kiss on the head to both dongsaengs and smiled at the sight of their adorable cuddling.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and have any requests, you can go ahead and just leave them in the comments!
> 
> The other groups I accept requests for are:   
> -BTS  
> -Astro  
> -NCT  
> -Stray Kids  
> -Seventeen
> 
> The only rules are that I can't do crazy au's (no vamps or Alpha/Omega verse, sorry), and it HAS to be maknae line.


End file.
